


If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

by jabedalien



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Chapter 4 is just In Defense Of Writing What The Fuck I Want, Choking, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, i mean they smoke weed so like does it even count, rachel and dana do their thing in the background because i think theyre cute, this became mostly fluff didnt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/pseuds/jabedalien
Summary: Brad Bakshi becomes your sugar daddy, and uhhh thats about it
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/Reader, Dana/Rachel, a very very light
Comments: 32
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivyaugust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/gifts).



> First of all hello to all my Danny Pudi simps, you definitely would not be here if you weren't one
> 
> shoutout to whoever made that office hottie brad bakshi playlist i thoroughly enjoyed it while writing
> 
> gifted to daddypudi bc she wrote the og brad self-insert and also sent me the song for the title bc titles are my least favorite thing

You refreshed your final grades a third time on the computer, willing them to magically change, feeling the tears stinging at your eyes. You had seriously failed Statistics. The professor was an asshole, for sure, but maybe you could’ve tried harder, to be entirely honest. Taking this internship was a bad idea, especially now that you were going to have to take that class again over the summer. And call Financial Aid to beg for your scholarship back. That part was actually way worse than summer school. You knew it wasn’t the end of the world, but that didn’t really stop the tears.

Then you heard the office door open. You looked up to see Brad, walking in with his usual smirk on his face. You were pretty sure anyone, even Jo, would be better to see right now than him. At least Jo was just mean, Brad did some real psychological damage when he wanted to. You kind of hated yourself for having a crush on this corporate asshole, but somehow he was hot enough and witty enough for you to ignore every aspect of his personality. You tried to wipe off your watery eyes as nonchalantly as possible, but of course Brad caught you and pulled a chair up next to your desk. He propped his chin in his hand and started reading the screen before you could close the window out.

“Oof. Not good, little one,” He said, turning to you and raising his eyebrows.

 _Little one_. You rolled your eyes. Sometimes you couldn’t tell if Brad was flirting with you or if it was your own wishful thinking and just him being a dick. Probably the second one.

You regained some composure. “Yeah, I know. Math is not my thing,”

“Not mine either, I usually just cheated.” Brad said, pulling at a curl of his hair absentmindedly.

“How do you work in monetization and not understand statistics?”

“Anything that involves more math than my phone calculator can do is some nerd’s job. I work with money, not numbers.” He said, pressing his fingertips together for emphasis.

The mention of money just reminded you that you had none. This internship paid like shit and without your scholarship there was no way you were affording that school. You put your head in your hands for a second, ignoring Brad.

“Hey, careful there,” He said, gingerly placing a hand on your forearm. “Any more of this and you’re gonna make me give up on all my money bin dreams.”

You peered between your fingers at Brad. He looked oddly genuine, his wide eyes softer than you’d ever seen them. His long fingers were still resting on your arm, and you both froze like that for a second.

“Alright, so what’s your problem here?” He asked. You lowered your hands to meet his eyes, and he leaned in again, keeping one hand still on you.

“Well my grades suck,” You said, gesturing to the screen in an effort to draw attention away from it. “But losing my scholarship is really gonna screw me here. I pretty much had a full ride.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Brad said. “I mean I’m the closest anyone in this place comes to having their shit together and I have no clue what I’m doing. Second best is probably Poppy, who lives off ice cream sandwiches and ramen noodles and _still_ can’t afford a car,” He joked.

As you laughed he laced his fingers into yours smoothly. He was smirking, but his eyes looked unsure. You looked at his forearms where he’d pushed his sweater up, thin and tanned. He had a curl sticking out that you wanted desperately to move back into place. You felt him about to pull away, so you placed your other hand on top. This seemed to surprise him, and he blinked twice before looking back at your face. His free hand moved to wipe what had been the start of a tear from under your eye. You closed your eyes for just a second, feeling his thumb grazing your face and steeling your resolve.

In one motion you carded your hand into Brad’s hair, pulling his face in and meeting his lips with yours. He returned the kiss immediately, shifting his hand to hold your cheek. He untangled the grasp on your other hand and moved it readily to your waist. You both continued for a minute, desperate, until you realized you were still at work. You looked up and thanked god that the blinds were closed and no one had walked in. You turned to Brad, who was looking at you like he wanted to eat you.

“You don’t have anything else to do here right?” Brad asked, tilting his head like he did when he was thinking.

“Well I mean—”

“No, you don’t. I’ll make excuses for whatever it is. Just come back to my place.” He said. He started to walk, then motioned for you to follow him before you even had time to answer.

You walked a few steps behind him out of the office, but it seemed like most people had left for the weekend already. The only people you saw were Rachel and Dana waving goodbye to you from their little window.

Brad unlocked a gray beamer parked in a reserved spot. _So utterly Brad_ , you think to yourself as you get in the passenger seat. The ride wasn’t too long, and you didn’t say all that much, mostly just running your fingers along Brad’s arm where he rested it on the center console, which he seemed to like.

…

You walked up a cobblestone path to Brad’s front door. The place was really nice, but not exactly what you were expecting. You kind of imagined Brad would live in some weird post-modern place where everything was chrome, but this looked almost cozy. Sure, it was huge, but there were big barn windows and a garden with a lot more flowers than you thought Brad would have the heart to care for. The sun was just starting to set, and you appreciated the way the light hit Brad’s face as he looked for his keys and unlocked the front door.

“This place is nice,” you said as he walked you in and he led you to the kitchen. “you live here alone?”

“Nah, my kids are sleeping upstairs.” Brad said, swinging open the door to a liquor cabinet.

“What?” You said, floored for a second. Brad didn’t exactly share much of his personal life, but that seemed like a pretty big detail.

“I’m fucking with you,” He grinned. “don’t tell me you actually believed that?”

“You scared me for a second there,” You laughed.

“I am not the type for kids,” he says, “they’re loud and messy and extremely irritating. Want a drink? Wine? I feel like you’d like wine,” he winked.

“Sounds good,” you shrugged as he pulled out two glasses and a bottle.

You didn’t really know much about wine but knowing Brad it was expensive and it definitely went down easy. You took another sip, desperate to ease the anxiety you’d been feeling in the pit of your stomach since the second you’d kissed Brad. You still almost couldn’t believe you’d done it, and that now you were sitting at his granite island like you did this every Friday night. You talked for a while, mostly making fun of your coworkers, which Brad did love to do anyways. After a while making jokes about David and telling weird C.W. stories, you’d drank enough that everything felt warm and you couldn’t just keep looking at him.

Just as you were thinking it he leaned in and found your lips, and you were hit with the same desperation you’d felt in the office. You could taste the alcohol on him as his tongue slid between your lips.

“Let’s go to my room,” He said into your ear, his voice raspy.

He pulled you by the wrist up the stairs, opening one of the doorways into a big master bedroom. It had a king sized bed with white rumpled sheets, but other than the unmade bed there wasn’t much to say that this was a real person’s bedroom and not an interior design magazine. You looked around, trying to find anything that would offer you any private details of Brad’s life. The nightstand had a bottle of cologne and a watch sitting on it, classic Brad, but didn’t exactly tell you anything you hadn’t known already. There were no photos anywhere, you suddenly realize. There definitely weren’t any in here, and you hadn’t seen any in the kitchen or the living room he’d walked you through earlier. In the middle of considering that, you actually did find something interesting.

“Brad Bakshi you absolute scoundrel!” You teased, walking over to his dresser and picking up a glass jar packed with a few grams of weed and inspecting the plain silver zippo next to it. God, even his lighter was somehow both expensive and boring.

“Hey I’ve gotta do something to unwind after working at that job,” he said, taking his socks and shoes off and settling on the bed. “And the only thing programmers are good for is their weed. We can get into that later though.”

“Fine by me,” you shrugged, joining Brad on the bed.

He went right to it, getting on top of you and kissing you again, quicker this time, like he was trying to get this part over with. You didn’t exactly mind, and your hands found their way under his sweater, running your fingers along his back. He ripped the sweater off and threw it off the side of the bed, then grabbed at the hem of your shirt and pulled it off you as well.  
You almost wanted to ask him to stop, so you could just admire his body for a minute. Brad didn’t really seem like the type to work out, but his abs and arms said otherwise. He reached a hand behind your back and unhooked your bra, taking it off before leaning in to kiss you again. It was kind of sloppy this time, open mouthed and wanting while both his hands explored your chest. Your one hand was on his shoulder, feeling the lean muscle there, with the other pressing into his thin waist.

“Brad,” you moaned into his mouth, and he pulled back from the kiss for a moment to whisper into your ear.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked into your ear, his large hand wrapping around the small of your waist and squeezing just enough that it hurt a little.

“Fuck me,” you said, surprising yourself with how desperate it sounded.

He chuckled and gave you a dark smile. “No please?” he said, “how rude.”

“Jesus Christ Brad _please_ ,” you muttered as he undid his belt and unzipped his pants, “ _Please_ fuck me.”

“Good girl,” he grinned again, showing his white teeth. He stepped off the bed and pulled his pants down the rest of the way, then his underwear.

“Take your clothes off,” he commanded as he walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom. You watched him while he did it, seeming oddly casual about just standing there naked. But then again, looking him up and down, he didn’t exactly have much to be insecure over. He was skinny, sure, but kind of graceful looking, and more muscle than anything else. His dick was hard too, and you could tell there was definitely nothing for him to be embarrassed about in that department. You got your pants and underwear off and dropped them in a pile next to the bed. Brad kneeled over you, looking down at your body with the self-satisfied look you were all too used to at the office.

He unwrapped the condom and put it on, then leaned into you slowly, putting his weight on you and pressing his dick into your stomach. He took his time with this kiss, running his tongue along your teeth and biting your bottom lip.

“Brad, please,” you begged again, and he finally slid into you, bracing his hands on either side of your head. He gained speed quickly and the two of you worked up a rhythm, and when your fingers scratched along his shoulder blades he moaned. You pressed your hips up into him and wrapped your legs around his back.

He seemed to like that, because his eyes rolled back for a second and he started thrusting even harder. “God, you’re so hot,” he muttered, moving his hands to grab your ass and push in deeper. You orgasmed, your vision blurring as he kept going, the overstimulation clouding your brain, until he finished as well, pulling out and peeling the condom off.

…

“God, I needed that,” Brad said. He’d put his boxers back on but nothing else, and had one long arm wrapped around your shoulder. He reached around, and cupping your breast with his hand messing with it absentmindedly. You’d put on your top and your underwear, but left your bra and pants rumpled on the ground.

“You’re an asshole, Brad,” You said, but you still leaned in closer against his chest.

“I know, but don’t you like it?”

You looked up at his face, he had the same sharp grin that he always did, but his eyes looked soft, the way they had earlier in the office.

“Smoke?” he suggested.

You nodded, and he untangled himself from you. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed the lighter off it, then opened the drawer below it and pulled out a grinder and a bowl.

“Let’s go outside,” he said, moving the white curtains over and opening the window.

You got off the bed and stepped through, onto a flat section of roof. It was rough against your bare legs as you sat down, and he placed himself next to you.

“This is a nice view,” You said, looking out past the trees and fencing of Brad’s backyard to the highway beyond it and the lights of the city in the distance.

“Yeah, I go out here almost every night,” he said as he packed the bowl and passed it to you. You took a long pull of it, watching the flame glow red in the darkness before passing it back to Brad. You passed it back and forth a few more times, and you realized Brad was definitely right about programmers and their weed.

“Do you take all your girls out here?” you asked, half teasing but still curious for the answer.

“Honestly, no. I’ve never come out here with someone else.” He said with some sadness in his voice.

“I feel pretty special then,” you said back, shifting on the rough shingles to get closer to him.

“Not sure if you noticed this about me, but I’m not exactly a people person,” he said, running a hand through your hair.

“Is that why you don’t have any pictures up in your house?” you blurted without thinking. “Sorry, don’t answer that.” you added.

“It’s fine,” he said. “I guess that’s why. I don’t really have any friends, and I haven’t talked to my family since I moved out. Gets a little lonely sometimes but I think this is just the way I am. I’ve got money, but I ran out of things to spend it on a while ago, and I’ve got a big house but it sorta just feels empty.” He admitted.

You’d felt a lot of things for Brad Bakshi before, but pity wasn’t one of them until now. You didn’t say anything, just leaned over and placed your head in his lap, looking up at the stars.

“I don’t know why I told you that,” he chuckled. “but I am pretty high right now.”

He looked down at your face and brushed a piece of hair from your forehead. You didn’t exactly know what to say, so you just gave him a soft smile. He picked up the bowl next to him and lit it while you watched. He held the smoke and leaned over, and once you realized where he was going with this you opened your lips just a little and breathed in, pulling the smoke from his mouth. You grinned as a thin cloud filtered out between your teeth, and Brad laughed. I was a lot more genuine than you’d ever heard him, usually his laugh was reserved for when he was making fun of people.

“It’s getting kind of late,” he said, suddenly sounding kind of flustered. You took the hint and sat up, and the two of you stepped back into his bedroom.

…

You were back in the kitchen, fully dressed and definitely still high.

“Take this,” He said, turning around and handing you a check.

You unfold it and the number of zeroes on it makes you want to throw up in your mouth.

“What the hell is this Brad? You can’t just drop 10k on someone like that. You’re my boss and now I just feel like a prostitute.” You said, feeling anger bubble up in you. And to think you'd actually had a seriously good time.

“Listen, this check is coming to you no strings attached. You’re in a tight spot, and believe it or not I’ve been there before. We can do this again, or we can go to work Monday and act like it never happened, that’s all up to you. But the money? That’s all yours, right now. Like I told you, there really isn’t that much left for me to spend it on.” His voice softened at the last part.

“My god Brad,” you said, hugging him tight and burying your face into his shoulder. “You really do have a heart, don’t you?”

“Shhh,” he said back, reaching a hand out and running it through your hair. “You can’t tell anyone that.”

“I don’t have any way to get back to my apartment,” You said, still against his sweater.

“I’ll call you an uber.”

“Or maybe you could _not_ call an uber,” You suggested. “and we could not pretend this never happened when Monday comes.”

He looked down at the smile on your face.

“Alright, I’ll order us delivery,” he sighed in mock annoyance, but his grin gave him away. Reaching into his pocket, he threw down a black credit card. “Sushi?”

It seemed like you could definitely get used to Brad’s expensive taste. “Sounds great.”

Brad pulled a menu out of a drawer and dialed the number. When they picked up he started rattling off his order, and you found yourself pointing at the menu as he added everything you wanted. When he hung up he pulled his laptop out of his work bag, sat it on the countertop and motioned to his lap. You perched yourself on his knee as he turned it on.

“Now let’s find you some new clothes for work,” he said, “Something hot. And designer.”

“If you insist,” you joked, leaning your head into his shoulder, and thinking that Brad’s house didn’t feel empty at all right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> said it was gonna be a oneshot but now im updating it... story of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again to all the danny simps here is some fluff with like two paragraphs of smut mixed in just to keep yall on your toes.

“You look cute today!” Dana said, sliding up next to you with your headphones around her neck.

“Thanks, it’s new,” You said, looking down at the black skirt and decidedly low-cut lavender sweater.

“Dressing up for the new guy?” she asked. “He’s not exactly my type but I’ll admit he’s pretty cute.”

You followed her eyes to where an unfamiliar guy was standing. He looked around your age, and was a little shorter than Brad, _stockier_ you figure the word is, with blond hair and blue eyes.  
“Yeah he’s alright,” you said, really just trying to be agreeable.

“You should talk to him if you’re interested, I definitely saw him looking at you earlier,” she said, grinning and nudging you a little.

“Maybe.” you said, hoping to wrap up the conversation. The second it left your mouth you regretted it, because you spotted Brad listening in and saw his lips purse and his face contort at what he heard.

 _Fuck._ Here you were wearing an outfit Brad picked out for you, that was probably the most expensive one you’d ever owned, and what he overheard was definitely not going to make him happy.

The past few weeks you’ve learned that keeping Brad happy is really not all that hard. He liked lots of things, ones you never minded doing. He gave you an imperceptible grin when you ran your foot along his leg under the table during meetings, and he loved when you called him over to your computer like you were asking for help but slyly slid a hand up his shirt while he leaned over your shoulder. He touched you in passing, whispered in your ear about how good you looked when no one else was paying attention.

He definitely did not like what he just heard, and you knew he was going to have something to say about it. So you walked away from Dana and caught Brad as he was getting in the elevator.

He gave you a dirty look as the doors closed. “What the hell was that?” he asked.

“Dana brought him up, I swear. I only went along with it to be polite.”

“So you don’t like him?”

“No way, not my type.”

“Then what is your type?” Brad asked.

“Well I’m not sure,” you said, taking a step towards him and putting a hand on his chest. “Probably tall and skinny with big brown eyes. Maybe he’s like half Indian and half Polish or something?” Brad chuckled at that. “And clearly he’s gotta be a complete asshole.”

“Well that’s reassuring,” he said, twirling a piece of your hair around his finger. “I’m still totally gonna fire that guy though.”

“Don’t do that Brad. Seriously, please.”

“He was still checking you out,” Brad said. “I don’t like that, you’re _mine_.”

“Well when you buy me clothes like this for work you aren’t the only one whose gonna see,” you pointed out.

“I guess you’re right,” he said, looking down your shirt more than at your face.

The elevator doors opened on the basement floor where Ian hid away everyone he didn’t like. The two of you tiptoed past a few windows and Brad pressed his keycard into the door of a supply closet farther down the hall. He pulled you in and shut the door.

He put his hands around your hips and pushed you against the wall, kissing you like he had something to prove. His hands were already under your sweater, and you could feel his heavy breathing in your mouth. You spotted an old desk chair in the corner and guided Brad over to it. He sat down without hesitating and you straddled him, leaving your full weight in his lap while you grabbed desperately at his hair and he sucked at a small, unnoticeable spot towards the back of your neck. He pressed his hands into your thighs and pushed the tight skirt up to your waist.

“Holy shit Brad,” you moaned against his shoulder as he moved over the lace underwear, yet another thing he’d picked out for you, and stuck two of his long fingers inside you. His thumb rubbed at your clit as you grinded down deeper into his hand. He added another finger, pressing them in and out roughly while you shifted your hips, needing the friction.

“Are you mine?” He asked, as he sped up his finger on your clit.

“Of course I am Brad,” you said, leaning into his shoulder. “you _own_ me,” you whispered into his ear.

He definitely liked that, because you could feel his dick, harder than ever through his pants. Brad turned his head to meet your lips and kissed you until you were orgasming, still pressing yourself into his fingers. Once you were done, he pulled his hand out and shifted your underwear back into place.

He held his wet fingers out to you with an expectant look on his face.

“Come on now,” He said, smirking. You opened your mouth and he put his fingers in until you’d licked them clean.

“Good girl. Will you _please_ suck my dick now?” he said with a sarcastic sneer.

“Yes sir,” you said back, which made him grin. You moved off of his lap and kneeled down while he unzipped his pants and shifted in the chair.

His dick was already dripping by the time you put it in your mouth, which you were kind of grateful for considering this tile was not very comfortable on your bare knees. You licked around the head slowly for a moment before putting your lips over it, sinking down as deep as your throat could handle. You sucked hard enough to hollow out your cheeks and heard Brad’s low gasp from above you. It wasn’t long before Brad’s cum was flooding your mouth, and you were fighting hard to swallow it, knowing you couldn’t exactly clean yourself off after this. When he was finally done you slid your mouth off him and looked up at his face.

“You look like shit,” Brad said as he got out of the chair and pulled up his pants before reaching his hand out to you.

“You’re the worst.” You said as he helped you up.

“Actually you look really, really, hot right now, but you can’t go back to work like this.” He stepped close to see your face in the dim light, studying it for a second before fixing your hair and wiping the mascara from under your eyes with his thumb.

“There ya go,” he said, leaning forward and placing an unexpected kiss on your forehead.

“Wait, lean down, your hairs messier than usual.” you said. He chuckled and bowed his head forward. You took your time fixing it, appreciating his thick curls for a second before trying to move them back into place.

“Thanks,” he said when he lifted his head back up. “Dinner tonight? What are you in the mood for?”

“Italian?” you suggested.

Brad grinned. “I know just the place.”

...

You were almost done eating what had probably been one of the best meals of your life. Brad was finishing telling you all about how apparently the building you guys worked it was cursed, which honestly made a lot of sense.

“And so they carved—no. fucking. way.” Brad stopped mid-sentence. “put your head down right now.”

You were surprised enough by the way he’d said it that you just started pretending to look for something on the floor. Brad was leaning forward and glancing up at the hostess stand by the door of the restaurant.

“It’s not like we _pay_ those people, how the hell can they afford this place? Is this a date? Since when were they fucking dating?”

You turned your head to see Rachel and Dana, holding hands.

“Goddamnit Brad,” you said, still leaning over. He slid down until he was crouching under the table and you couldn’t help but laugh  
“Not funny,” he muttered.

You got under the table as well and met Brad’s eyes.

“I mean they’re here on a date too, maybe they just won’t say anything.”

“We locked two dorks in a dark room together five days a week, obviously now they’re in love.” he said. “I’m like fifteen years older than you and buying you shit turns me on. It is _not_ the same.”

“Okay, you’re right,” you said, smiling a little.

He put a finger to your lips and pointed at the gap between the tablecloth and the floor. You recognized Dana and Rachel’s shoes and heard their voices as they walked by, thankfully going into the next room. The two of you waited a few seconds longer.

“Lets get the hell out of here,” Brad finally said. He took your hand, the two of you stepped out from under the tablecloth, trying and failing to play it off to the tables around you. He pulled his wallet out, laid a wad of bills on the center of the table, and you left without a word.

You waited until you were a few feet from the restaurant to start laughing.

“I cannot believe that just happened,” you said.

“Yeah that was a close one,” Brad said, grabbing your hand. “Wanna come back to my place, little one?”

“Don’t call me that,” you said, nudging him with your elbow.

“Oh I can call you whatever I want,” he shot back.

The two of you argued over it the rest of the way to his car, and for most of the drive to Brad’s house.

…

You walked into Brad’s house, throwing your bag down on the counter casually. With all the time you’d been spending there, it was starting to feel kind of familiar.

“Can I borrow a shirt or something to sleep in?” You asked.

“As adorable as that sounds, I did actually buy you these,” he said, looking through a pile of packages by the front door and handing one to you. You opened it up and saw a simple pajama set, black silk shorts and a tank top. You weren’t sure if you would have picked it out for yourself, and judging by the price tag you never could’ve afforded it on your own anyways.

When you were wearing it, laying in Brad’s bed, you were surprised by how much you liked it. The fabric was insanely comfortable and felt kind of luxurious against Brad’s soft white sheets. He saw you thumbing at the lace trim.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s gorgeous, thanks,” you said, leaning into him.

“Good, cause they make it in other colors,” he said, pulling you in tight and pressing a kiss to your hair. You’d noticed he really liked your hair, which wasn’t that surprising considering he had also wanted Poppy to bet hers that one time. You noticed a big print on the wall that definitely hadn’t been there the last time you were over.

“Hey Brad, where’d that come from?” you asked, pointing to it.

“Well I was thinking about what you said that time about me not having photos anywhere. I kinda realized that just because I didn’t have any pictures didn’t mean the walls had to be empty.”  
“So you bought that?”

“What, you don’t like it? It’s Salvador Dali.”

“I do like it,” you said, “but it’s a weird painting. Like really weird. The only part that screams ‘Brad Bakshi’ is the naked chick.”

Brad grinned. “Well maybe I can appreciate the surrealness and the nudity,”

“Okay, fair enough,” you said.

“Wanna smoke?” Brad asked, already reaching into his nightstand.

You’d learned a lot about Brad since you started doing this, whatever it was exactly. All of it had definitely made you reconsider how boring you’d thought he was. Sure, you had judged him based on the plain silver zippo and his house straight out of home and garden magazine, but eventually you saw the proof that he was more interesting than he’d let on.

He honestly liked picking clothes out for you more than you did, and rattled off designer’s names you’d never even heard of while scrolling down the Nordstrom homepage. It was actually kind of sweet how he’d look you up and down and say “You’re gonna look amazing in this.” As he clicked ‘add to cart’.

He pulled a blunt from the nightstand and lit it, passing it over to you. The two of you smoked it, and you tried your best not to let the ash fall onto his spotless sheets. When it was almost spent he ashed it in a plain glass tray and pulled out his laptop.

“Have you ever watched Ian’s youtube channel?” he asked as he turned it on and placed it in front of you guys.

“I know way to much about him already,” you answered.

“Just watch,” he said, clicking on a video called ‘Mythic Quest + Home Workout Routine’. “They’re fucking hilarious,” he laughed.

You laid your head on his shoulder, pleasantly high and laughing along with him. You’d been hearing his laugh a lot more lately, and it was always contagious.

“You look really pretty right now,” he said, leaning over to kiss you.

You grinned. “Is that Brad talking or the weed?’

“Brad _and_ the weed. But mostly I just wanted to say it.” Brad said, wrapping his hands around your waist.

Brad was definitely a cuddler, which went against just about every aspect of his personality. He always wanted you to lay with him or sit on his lap and he looked like a lost puppy if you didn’t. The two of you watched through a ton of the videos, laughing at Ian the entire time. After an hour or two you nudged Brad for his commentary on the ‘Building My Jacuzzi’ video when all you got was a small snore and realized he’d fallen asleep. You set the laptop aside and slid back under the covers, and before you knew it you were asleep as well.

…

You woke up the next morning after having a weird dream that definitely involved both Brad and pomegranates. Brad’s arm was wrapped around your waist, and you carefully moved it to get up. As you stood at the side of the bed he blinked his eyes open.

“Are you really leaving me?” he said, his voice scratchy.

“Am I not allowed to get up?”

“Definitely not. You’re gonna come back and lay here with me all day.”

You looked down at him, his curls a frizzy mess around his head and his tshirt riding halfway up his chest. He started giving you the lost puppy look, so you sighed and laid back down.  
“Much better,” he said, pulling you close. “Now let’s sleep for a little while longer.”

Before you could even argue that it was past ten, you realized Brad was already sleeping again. His arms were way too tangled around you and he’d thrown one of his legs over yours, so you just accepted it and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had to make Brad’s painting my favorite painting cause im egotistical like that. It’s called Dream Caused by the Flight of a Bee Around a Pomegranate a Second Before Awakening (I feel like this is proof im not the only one who has problems titling things). I have a little print of it in my college dorm that I am missing dearly right now for some reason. Not much to say other than that it’s cool and I wanted u all to know a Dali painting that isn’t The Persistence of Memory so here ya go 😊  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dream_Caused_by_the_Flight_of_a_Bee_Around_a_Pomegranate_a_Second_Before_Awakening


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Brad gang!! This update comes later than promised because that’s just the person that I am 😊  
> Also this covers an irritating amount of plot but sometimes it feels necessary. I apologize. I wanted to keep with this story for another chapter or two so wanted to get the setup out of the way as best i could!  
> The smut is at the end and I marked it just so yall can sorta skip that part if you aren’t here for that (but I think most of you are 😉 )

Rachel heard a knock at the door. “Ugh, who is it now?” she asked as Dana got up to open it.

As the light from outside shone in, Brad stepped into the doorframe. Rachel couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“What do you want Brad?” Dana asked.

“Woah woah woah I don’t _want_ anything. There were donuts in the break room and figured you guys might want them,” he said, handing Dana the box.

“Is this a trick?” Rachel asked from the couch.

“What you think I poisoned them or some shit? This office is fucking insane. See you later.” Brad said as he turned away.

Rachel look at Dana, who shrugged, sat down next to her, and opened the box.

…

You walked towards the tester’s room to eat lunch. It had been long enough since the restaurant debacle that if they’d seen you guys they definitely would’ve brought it up by now, and they weren’t acting any different. After that night you’d been noticing a lot more about their relationship, like the way sometimes you would catch them pulling apart from each other on the couch as you opened the door.  
As you were walking up the steps, Brad was stepping out of the room. As you walked by him, he placed a hand on your shoulder, then took it back when he realized how exposed you were.

“See you tonight?” he asked in a quiet voice.

You nodded back as casually as you could. Lately you’d been at Brad’s a lot. Honestly the choice between your apartment above a dildo store and Brad’s house was more than clear. He grinned and walked down the stairs, turning to look at you before going back to his office.

“Have you noticed Brad being kind of _nice_ lately?” Dana asked Rachel as you walked in.

“Now that you mention it, maybe a little. He hasn’t called me annoying all week.” Rachel said, “How about you?” she turned, asking you.

“Not really,” you shrugged, hoping not to give anything away. “He’s been the same asshole as always.”

“Damn, then he must want something from us.” Dana said as she passed you the box of donuts.

…

“I’ve decided we’re not doing next week. I’m not in the mood. See you all on the 23rd.” Ian announced from his balcony overlooking the office.

“Ian what does that mean?” David asked from the ground, already almost hyperventilating.

“It means,” He said in a frustrated voice, “We aren’t coming in next week.”

“We have a game to make here you know!” Poppy yelled, walking towards Ian angrily.

“You can do work at home if it’s that important to you, Poppy!”

As the rest of the office descended into argument, Brad slinked over to you and leaned over your shoulder.  
“Let’s go somewhere,” he whispered into your ear.

You turned to look at him “Go somewhere?”

“Seems to me like we’re getting a vacation. Let’s do something fun.”

“Poppy and I have agreed,” Ian said, while Poppy stood next to him making a face that made it clear she didn’t agree at all. “To take the week off.”

The office cheered, and you and Brad clapped along.

“Meet me by my car in ten,” he said, before catching up with C.W., who was walking towards a supply cabinet you were pretty sure he lived in.

…

“Alright,” Brad said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “I know a cool place in Hawaii, if you wanna do that.”

“We can’t just spontaneously take a trip like that, are you insane?”

“Why not?” he asked as he pulled his car out of the parking spot. “There isn’t anything stopping us.”

It dawned on you that he was actually right. The only reason you had to plan vacations a year in advance was so you could save up enough to afford it. Brad didn’t have that problem.

“You know what? That actually sounds pretty great,” you said, and he turned and smiled. It wasn’t like you had anything to do here anyways.

“This is gonna be great little one,” he said, placing a hand on your knee. You’d long since given up on trying to make him stop using the nickname. If you were being entirely honest, it _had_ grown on you a bit.

“Let’s go shop first, I’ll book a flight for tomorrow.”

It felt crazy, but the right kind of crazy. That seemed to be the way Brad operated most of the time. He did whatever he wanted, but now you were included in it.

“By the way,” you asked as he got on the highway towards the mall. “What’s your deal with Rachel and Dana?”

“Nothing?” He said, sounding genuinely confused.

“They said you were being nice to them.”

“What cause I brought them donuts once and haven’t tried to fire either of them lately?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Okay well maybe at first I thought they were idiots. Scratch that, they still are. Dana’s alright I guess, and Rachel does drive me crazy. But now that I know they’re together I’m allowed to feel a little bit happy for them, alright? I know I’m shitty but doesn’t mean I was born without a beating heart.”

“I’m just saying, it’s not like you.”

"Maybe it isn't but even I can see they're so sweet together it's kinda sickening."

"Wow," you said. "Brad Bakshi, actually happy for other people! This is a day for the history books."

Brad raised his hands up in mock defeat. “Whatever, sue me.” He said as he parked the car.

…

“I feel like I’m standing in a Brad Factory,” you joked from between racks of cashmere sweaters and button-ups.

“Yep. This is where assholes like me are created,” he said, finding a sweater in the only shade of blue he didn’t own already. “Not my fault I stick with what works.”

You pulled out an emerald green one and held it up to him. “Can’t you branch out a little? This color could look so nice on you.”

“Sure,” Brad said, taking the hanger from you. “But only because you’re the one asking,” he smiled.

“I’m gonna need some bathing suits,” he said, taking your fingers in his hand and walking you over to another section of the store. It was a light touch, but so casual you couldn’t help but revel in it for a moment.

“Can I get the blue or are you still trying to change me?” he asked, holding up two pairs of the shortest bathing suits you’ve ever seen.

“Jesus Brad, I don’t even think those would fit me,” you laughed. “And the yellow’s nice but blue _is_ your color.”

“I’m skinny as hell and I have nice legs,” Brad said, putting the blue one in his arm. “I will wear my shorts as short as I want to.”

You looked at the bathing suit, then back at Brad’s smirk. “God, you’re the worst.”

“I know. Now let’s find some stuff for you to look hot in while we’re there.”

The two of you went into the women’s section and started filtering through bikinis, Brad looking you up and down like he was mentally dressing you in each one. You held up a green one, with high cut legs and a low halter neck, and he nodded.

A woman approached you guys as you were looking through a rack of sundresses.

“Mr. Bakshi! I’m so sorry, we must have missed you when you came in, can I take your things up to the register for you?” she asked.

“That’d be great, thanks.” He said, passing his armful of clothes over to the associate.

“Oh I see how it is _Mr. Bakshi_.” You teased. You didn’t think you’d ever heard someone call him anything but Brad.

“You better not start calling me that,” he said back, before leaning in. “Unless we’re fucking, in which case you can definitely call me that.”

You chuckled into his ear and he turned his head and kissed you on the cheek. There didn’t seem to be anyone else nearby, but you were still kind of surprised by Brad’s sudden PDA.

“They usually have some formal event going at the hotel, so we’re gonna need to shop for that too,” Brad said.

You spent about an hour going through gowns before picking out a black silk dress, with a cowl neck and a low back. It wasn’t too complicated, but knowing this store it was surely expensive as all hell and Brad didn’t let you even look at the price tag. He passed it off to someone else working there, whose eyes watched you closely as she took it.

“Are you like a regular here or something?” You asked Brad after she walked away.

“I come in here often enough and spend enough that they all know who I am. Retail therapy does that, I guess.” He grinned.

He took you to the men’s formal wear, a sea of suits in mostly black that you could hardly distinguish between. You found one in a dark teal, almost navy blue with just a hint of green. “How about this one?” You asked him “I think you’re the only one who could pull this off.”

He examined it for a moment, looking at the buttons and the long, slim fit. “Yeah, this is perfect,” he said. The same woman from earlier took it to be altered while you finished shopping. You weren’t sure how, but before you knew it you had enough clothes to last the whole trip and then some.

…

You’re walking through the airport, dragging your things in his old luggage (which seems pretty new) while he holds two first-class tickets to Kauai and makes some calls to secure you guys a room for the week.

The plane ride wasn’t too long, and you shared a pair of headphones while Brad put a movie on the screen. Afterwards, he pulled out his laptop and started writing emails as you dozed off onto his shoulder.

“Wake up sunshine, we’re here.” Brad said as the plane landed. You got off and took a short taxi ride to an overwhelming resort. The place was huge, all big buildings and pools, set on a cliff overlooking the white sand beaches and crystal clear water.

“This is unbelievable,” you said as the two of you walked into the lobby.

“I’ve been here a few times now and it’s still pretty awesome,” Brad said, taking you to get checked in and bringing you to the room.

It was still early in the afternoon when you were throwing your things down in a huge suite with a balcony looking over the beach.

“Want to just get changed and hang out by the beach?” Brad asked, already pulling off his tshirt.

“Sounds good,” you said, looking through your suitcase for a bathing suit. As you did it you were watching Brad get changed more than anything else. His back was mostly to you, so you couldn’t even tell if he knew how intently you were looking at him. No matter how many times you saw Brad’s back or his shoulder, you still found them kind of unbelievable, and as he pulled on his bathing suit you knew it was going to be disarming the entire day. He didn’t even try to hide the way he watched as you got changed, or where exactly he was looking while he tied the strap of your bikini top.

…

You were sitting on lounge chairs by the water, Brad with a beer and you with a frozen drink so good you wouldn’t believe there was alcohol in it if you weren’t already tipsy. You looked over at Brad, the short, light blue bathing suit exposing most of his thighs, the way he was leaning in the chair, face to the setting sun without a care in the world. After the few hours you’d spent there he was already noticeably tanner, and you reached out to rest your hand on his forearm.

Clearly you weren’t the only one admiring Brad, because you’d been catching people checking him out all day. In fact, most of the day had been spent sitting right there, tanning and people-watching and listening to the music playing over the speakers. During all that, you’d caught plenty of people checking Brad out. He surely noticed, but didn’t bring it up, which surprised you a little, considering his ego. It was mostly women a little closer to his age, but plenty your age as well, and quite a few guys too. Maybe it was a little weird to think this way, but you didn’t mind it at all. In fact, you kind of liked it. You knew Brad was gorgeous, and so did he along with everyone else. He could probably get up right now, walk over to some other gorgeous person, and be sleeping in their bed tonight, but you knew he wouldn’t, which only made you like him more. Brad noticed you staring at him and tilted his head towards you.

“You look really good right now,” you grinned.

Brad didn’t even try to deny it, instead stretching back, his ribs sticking out for a second as he did it, knowing you were watching intently. “This is my element,” he said, reaching over and taking a sip from your drink.

…(here’s where the smut starts, goes till the end of the chapter)

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Brad said, crooking his finger under the strap of your bathing suit and pulling you in. You kissed for a long while, tasting the alcohol on his lips and his hands wandered to your waist. You stepped back and he looked at you, clearly not pleased.

“Why do you always get to have all the fun?” You asked Brad.

“Sure, I have all the fun,” Brad said, with his hands on his hips. “Fine, go ahead, do _whatever_ you want, I’m all yours.” He held his hands up before throwing himself back onto the mattress and laying with his arms behind his head.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously, I’m ready.”

You felt oddly powerful, standing at the foot of the bed and looking down at Brad, who was smirking up at you. With only his swimsuit on he was damn near naked already, but you were still going to enjoy it. You pulled at his waistband, exposing the tan line that was starting just below his belly button. You took your time, running your thumb along it. You admired everything about him for a second, the trail of hair leadning under the shorts, the way his abs shifted when he moved a little.

“God you dumb slut, just take them off already, I can’t do this all night.” Brad muttered.

“What the hell did you just call me?” You asked, getting onto the bed and kneeling over him.

Brad’s eyes were wide, but he was still smirking. “You heard me.”

You cautiously placed a hand over Brad’s throat, wanting to desperately to do it but still waiting for his approval.

“Go for it, little one,” he said, and you could feel his adam’s apple bob under your palm.

You pressed down on his neck as you leaned down to kiss him. You could feel his short breaths through the kiss, and after a moment you pulled away. Brad had a shocked look on his face, but it was more than clear he was enjoying it. You moved back down to his swimsuit, pulling it right off this time and exposing his hard dick. As badly as you wanted to get down to it, teasing Brad had been proving to be a lot of fun. You stroked it up and down for a few seconds, just enough to hear Brad moan before pulling away, which definitely didn’t please him.

You place a leg on either side of his body and slowly lowered yourself onto his dick, pausing for a second just to enjoy how utterly amazing it felt and the look on Brad’s face. He started moving his hips, trying to find friction, but you leaned forward and put your hand back on his neck to stop him. You started moving your hips in circles, slowly at first but soon it felt so good that you started to forget about your plan to mess with Brad. You could still feel his breaths under you, impaired by your hand on his throat, but small sounds still escaping while his eyes seemed to roll back into his head. It was starting to make a lot of sense why Brad loved bossing you around so much, this was pretty fucking fun.

“I’m gonna—” Brad started in a raspy voice.

“Sorry, what was that, Mr. Bakshi?” you asked innocently, moving your hand from his windpipe and lifting your hips to pull yourself off his dick.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Well you’re gonna wait for me.” You smiled, adjusting yourself until you were back on him again.

As you were grinding down on Brad’s dick his hands found their way to your hips, only increasing the pressure, and after a few more seconds you couldn’t take it anymore. You fell forward, almost chest to chest with Brad as you rode out the orgasm.

“Can I cum now?” Brad asked impatiently, his breath hot on your face.

“Yes sir.” You winked, choking him harder than ever and finally letting him buck his hips up. Being on top gave you the perfect vantage point of his face, eyes closed in bliss. He came inside you and you waited a second before you pulled yourself off him, feeling like going on the pill had been worth it for this moment alone.

“You’re bad at being submissive.” You laughed, laying down next to him.

Brad pulled at a piece of your hair. “I thought I took all that choking pretty well,” he shot back.

“Sorry, might have gotten a little caught up in the moment,” you said, turning to kiss his neck.

“A little?” Brad joked. “But don’t apologize for that shit, it was pretty fucking great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL im sorry this is so long and gratuitous but my summer has been cancelled so im living vicariously through this fic. Also I made a playlist for this fic?? Idk if you guys are interested but comment if u are and ill def post the link!  
> Quick and easy Childish Gambino reference cause if you're gonna send your characters somewhere it might as well be Kauai!!  
> Also I talk a lotta fashion in this chapter so sorry if I use any confusing terminology! I did all kinds of “research” on these clothes because I want Brad to buy me a new wardrobe so badly. Yes there is a legit $1,000 formal dress Brad legit buys here it is: https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/redemption-satin-cowl-neck-gown-prod229340442?childItemId=NMB5HXR_ at least its on sale!!  
> The resort is also a real one in Kauai just for accuracy's sake.
> 
> as always, thanks so much for reading! the love i get on this fic (and all my others) never fails to fucking shock me. yall are the greatest.


	4. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a chapter, just me being me and having to make long winded statements about every little thing i think

I read all your shit, all of it!

And you know what? It's fine (f-y-n-e). I’m not straight (yall really just be assuming that huh) I just think Brad’s a fun character to write about (smut or otherwise). In the show I totally see Brad as gay, 100%. If they made him gay in canon I’d honestly love it. I don’t write fic of him and David (tbh that is only because I look at David Hornsby and cant help but see Rickety Cricket) but I see the dynamic and I fucking love all the fics of them!! They’re so great and so well written and I genuinely enjoy reading them! All content for Mythic Quest is fucking awesome in my book. I write what I do because people enjoy reading it and I have fucking fun doing it. Not like it’s hurting anyone. I just hate seeing what’s already a tiny fandom going around bashing people on the internet like they aren’t going to see it. I know it feels like harmless fun but anyone that’s ever written (fic or otherwise) knows that shit isn’t easy!! It’s a lot of work and to see people making fun of you for what you spend hours upon hours making just doesn’t feel great.

I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: people don’t write fic because their life is going awesome. Fandom is the only place where I’m allowed to be open about being queer and autistic and nonbinary and find people who I can really relate to that understand me. I’m pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say the internet is the place I go to escape from how sucky real life can get and talk to people that like the same things I do and care about my bullshit and don’t think I’m weird just for existing.

I truly don’t want to be mean or to start shit with anybody, that isn’t what this was about and I hope it hasn’t come off that way. But I feel like it’s disingenuous to know what’s being said and not come out and say something in response to it.

If you opened this expecting another chapter of this fic I’m actually really sorry!! I have been lost in the void of Jeff/Abed, and my brain has been running on solely on Jabed for weeks but once I escape it I will be back here for you all. For everyone whose read this so far, left a kudos, commented or sent me a sweet message on tumblr, thanks so much!! I seriously do love you guys and to know that people enjoy what I write makes me so happy!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to find me on tumblr, im bestfriendsweekly! much love to everyone and hope you're doing well :)


End file.
